


With the Sun in Her Eyes

by karrenia_rune



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, Promptfic, comm: 50scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice was not the only Liddell sister to dream of the Land below the Ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Sun in Her Eyes

"With the Sun in Her Eyes" by karrenia

Waking up from a dream within a dream was not as sudden or as startling as the sensation of someone pouring cold water over one's face and neck. This kind of waking up was more gradual and smooth like the feel of silk on one's skin.  
Soon enough she knew she would have to wake up, open her eyes and respond too a muffled voice in her eye softly then more urgently calling her name and shaking shaking.

Her last clear and concrete memories were of the strange and quaint inhabitants of the land underground debating some obscure point of court law; and the queer yet not uncomfortable sensation of growing and growing until it all seemed that she looked upon the scene from a great distance.  
The shaking sensation did not go away, however the feeling that she was too big to fit into the space she occupied did. A few moments later Alice felt soft pliant grass beneath her head and back, and she blinked and sleepily murmured protests under her breath. Blinking several times Alice finally opened her eyes all to see the concerned and familiar face of her older sister hovering over her.

"Alissa? asked Alice.

"Dear Alice," her sister replied. "You gave us all a fright. I nearly ran frantic to the governess to call for a doctor."

"I'm all right. I had the most curious dream. But it's over now."

Her sister glanced at her with one brow at a determined slant. "I don't know about that, but I think perhaps we should go back inside the house."

"What about my dream?" Alice only half-heartedly protested.

"A dream is like a shadow before the sun, a matter of a few moments."

"I used to believe that," Alice murmured turning over until she was sitting upright on the soft spongy grassy lawn. "Until now."

Her sister smiled and said. "I ...wish....  
Alice glanced up and with a tremulous little laugh she encouraged her sister to go on with the uncompleted thought. "Yes, go on."

"No, it is a mere fancy," her sister replied. "I wish," she sighed and then added. "I wish you would, could you tell about this dream?"

"Yes, most certainly," Alice nodded.

"I think we have been out in the sun too long," her sister suddenly said as she bent down to retrieve her book and a basket of knitting supplies that had set aside the moment her younger sister began to twist and turn in her sleep. "Shall we go inside and have some tea?"

"I do believe that we shall," Alice replied sharing a secret wistful smile with her older sister.

"It truly was a most marvelous and vivid dream. If you wish the truth be told, I do not believe that I have ever had the like, nor do I believe I ever shall again."


End file.
